Let this be a lesson to you
by Lets do it
Summary: Ceil is sexually frustrated! And Sebastian wont give in. Ceil decides that he will be the seme/the one on top and if Sebastian wont give it, then he will take it by force!


Ceil Phantomhive was sexually frustrated!

His erection was throbbing in his pants . . . . and he knew who was to blame . . . .

That demon, with the charcoal hair and red eyes.

Did that demon Sebastian, even know what he was doing to him? Making him lust after him, with his innocent teasing. Ceil said innocent, because he knew Sebastian was not interested in anything, other than his soul.

It wouldn't have been so bad, if Sebastian was tempting him. At least he would have an excuse, and someone to blame. So he could blame someone, for the erection he got, whenever Sebastian bowed politely, and the urge to take him right there, and then, when he did it. Or whenever that demon gave him that smile that made his heart race.

He only had himself to blame, with these perverted thoughts and reactions. The only thing left to do, was to take Sebastian physically, though he had done it mentally, many times before.

So Ceil, the queen's watchdog, made up his mind to seduce his butler Sebastian. He went behind Sebastian when he bowed, so the demon could feel his erection. Sebastian pretended not to notice. The young earl used every force, tactic, and excuse to get his butler into bed and relieve him of his hormonal pain. Yet every time, the demon found some loophole or ironic answer, that ended up defeating Ceil's purpose.

Finally he desperately tried to order Sebastian to do his job naked, which made the house workers tense, so he took it back.

After that, the queen's watch dog thought hard. Why wasn't Sebastian taking the bate? Did he really not want him, like that? After all, Ceil knew he was handsome, and that many girls would die, just to be with him.

He was dying to be with Sebastian, and before that demon just took his. . . . . . .

"That's it" though Ceil as his eyes widened. He finally knew why the demon wasn't giving IT to him.

"He wants to be the seme" the young earl finished in his head. If one word escaped from his mouth, Sebastian would hear and find out.

"Then let it be!" Ceil begun again as he stood from his throne, "I will pretend to be the uke! But when we get to bed, I will demand to be the seme".

With that, Phantomhive went on to seduce Sebastian once again, this time as the uke. He made himself look flushed, helpless(which he was at times), hurt(would fall easily), and ask Sebastian to take ALL his clothes off, then give poses on the bed with his face, in his pillow and behind up with his knees for support.

Its amazing how fast things progressed, soon Ceil Phantomhive had Sebastian the demon right where he wanted him. First Sebastian had ignored, then he decided to notice and by the time he knew it, he found himself feeling wrong towards his master.

Lustful thoughts started to fill his head and even a demon needed relief every once in a while. Yet Sebastian wasn't one to be the submissive, he had to be the dominate, or nothing else. So when his master finally began to take his sexual role, the butler was fast to appraise.

Now they were both naked, both ready, and both sexually in need.

The demon butler, was ready to make the first move, and Ceil complied. He allowed the butler to carry and place him on the bed, he let him hover above his naked body, and anticipate the enjoyment, that was to come.

Then . . . . . . . . . . . Ceil did it!

He rolled himself and Sebastian over. With quick thinking, he spreaded the demons legs and shoved in his 10inch rocket(d***) that was ready to explode.

It had happen so fast and Sebastian hadn't been ready for this, he had never even thought of this. The pain flooded through his slender body and made him cum at the same time.

"It hurts" he choked, tears streaming down his devilishly red eyes. He had never shown such an emotion before and it made his face flushed with surging pain.

"Let this be a lesson to you" Ceil Phantomhive whispered angrily, "Don't think that you can steal my heart and get away with –", he was cut off by the tightening of Sebastian's a** around his d***.

When he regained speech he then continued "I . . . would have taken you more gentle, had you not rejected my first offer of letting me be the seme and you the uke."

The demon felt himself wither in pain, so much so that he couldn't say a word to his violator.

"I am going to make you mine tonight. and there's nothing you can do about it . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."

Do you want this story to continue?


End file.
